L'Etoile-guide
by Momo-chan Ni
Summary: "Il/Elle est née sous une bonne étoile" Vous avez forcément déjà entendu cette phrase, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Que se cache-t-il derrière cette expression ? Lors de ses tournées, le Marchand de Sable aime à monter à la lisière de l'espace afin de retrouver une de ses vieille connaissances. Cette créature, isolée de tout, apprécie ces moments chaleureux.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bonnes vacances à ceux de la zone B (en France du moins, je ne connais pas le système des autres pays, sorry !). Pour démarrer ces vacances de février, je lance la publication d'un one-shot sur les Cinq Légendes, qui est le début d'une petite tétralogie. En effet, pour patienter jusqu'à la sortie du DVD (en France en tout cas), le 28 mars, j'ai prévu de publier ces one-shots.

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à les écrire et j'avoue m'avoir même surprise, parfois, à écrire aussi vite (pour exemple, celui-là, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'il est achevé XD). J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous niveau lecture ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !

Ah ! Avant que j'oublie : avis aux amatrices (je suppose que je peux mettre aux féminins sans froisser une présence masculine XD) de dessins, je recherche quelqu'un pour donner une tête à mes OCs, histoire de pouvoir les mettre aussi en couverture. Si vous voulez me proposer des dessins, je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma « galerie » DeviantArt (voir mon profil). Mais vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP ;)

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes © William Joyce, Les Cinq Légendes ©Dreamworks, la créature aux cheveux ébènes (je vais pas vous révéler son nom, non plus, namého XD) ©moi-même_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Prologue :**_ (oui, un prologue pour un one-shot, si, si, si XD… je posterai en semaine le reste)

La nuit avait enveloppée une nouvelle partie de la planète Terre et le Marchand de Sable, fidèle à sa tâche quotidienne, prit congé de son ami le Père Noël. Il quitta son atelier dans une montgolfière, cette fois. Il traversa l'océan Arctique et vira sur la droite au-dessus de l'océan Atlantique. Une fois arrivé, il installa son nuage de sable doré par-delà les quelques nuages dans le ciel sombre et admira la côte Est du continent Américain.

Les lueurs des maisons, la vive lumière des villes, les petites flammes vacillantes des campagnes peignaient un paysage enchanteur. A cette hauteur, le Marchand de Sable ne percevait pas la clameur des villes ou le calme des campagnes. Néanmoins, il percevait distinctement chaque enfant posant la tête sur son oreiller, dans un concert de langues et de langages. Il entendait très nettement les voix des plus jeunes, en plein dans l'enfance et le rêve, tandis que les voix des plus vieux se faisaient plus étouffées. Il discernait de plus en plus mal les adolescents et plus encore les adultes. A part quelques exceptions : les grands enfants. Toutes ces personnes qui savaient encore rêver, qui savaient encore s'envoler pour le Pays Imaginaire, qui savaient encore se raconter des histoires, en inventer ou en écouter. Ces personnes-là, le Marchand de Sable les entendait très bien et créait soigneusement leur songe. Car aucune de ces grandes personnes n'étaient à l'abri : du jour au lendemain, ils pouvaient cesser de croire, de rêver. Alors, le Marchand de Sable prenait soin d'eux et de leur rêve, comme si c'était leur dernier.

Ce soir encore, le Marchand de Sable retroussa ses manches dorées et entreprit d'écouler tout son stock de sable. Il agita ses mains et de grands lacets se détachèrent de son nuage. Ces rivières glissèrent jusqu'aux humains et caressèrent leur visage endormi. Alors, la magie opéra et le sable prit, au-dessus de la tête de chacun, des formes différentes et s'animèrent.

Même à cette altitude, le Marchand de Sable pouvait admirer les rêves de chacun en fermant les yeux. Il était connecté à tous les rêveurs par son sable enchanteur.

Quand enfin sa tâche fut achevée pour ces trois fuseaux horaires, endormis désormais, il disposait de trois heures de libre avant de s'occuper des habitants des trois autres prochains fuseaux. Et oui : pas de repos, ou peu, pour le Marchand de Sable car il y a toujours sur la planète, un lieu où la Lune brille et où il est temps de se coucher. En même temps, les êtres comme lui, les légendes, les mythes et autres, n'avait pas besoin de sommeil. Ils avaient juste besoin de sortir un peu de leur routine, bien qu'immanquablement, ils y retournent toujours.

Le Marchand de Sable transforma par la suite son nuage de sable doré en un petit vélo. Même s'il ne pouvait avoir la sensation de l'effort véritablement, car il pourrait s'allonger sur le guidon que le deux roues continueraient à avancer, selon sa propre volonté, il aimait quand même avoir l'impression de pédaler. Il se dirigea vers les étoiles en sifflotant. Ainsi prit-il toujours plus d'altitude en direction de l'Est, campé sur le petit vélo, adapté à la taille du magicien. Il aimait à jeter de temps à autre un regard en arrière et observer le monde rapetisser sous ses yeux.

Enfin, il arriva au niveau des étoiles, à la lisière de l'espace. La plupart était aussi grandes que lui. Tandis que certaines brillaient, d'autres luisaient faiblement. Il eut pitié d'une petite étoile essayant en vain de garder sa lumière. Soudain, elle s'éteignit brusquement et implosa avant de tomber en poussière. Le Marchand de Sable, ému, détourna le regard et soupira profondément. Il continua à pédaler jusqu'à ce que se dévoile devant lui la longue chevelure d'ébène parsemé d'argent brillant au firmament d'une fine créature. Sa tête dodelinait en regardant une vidéo retransmise par une étoile, confortablement installée dans un édredon au couleur de la nuit. Le Marchand de Sable s'arrêta, fit disparaître son petit vélo et créa à la place un chapeau melon en sable doré, qu'il plaça sur le haut de son crâne. Il s'approcha de la créature et finit par tapoter son épaule. Après un léger sursaut lié à la surprise, la créature se tourna vers le magicien de la nuit.

Son visage était pareil à la Lune : rond, pâle mais dégageant une telle douceur et une telle sérénité qu'on ne pouvait qu'être apaisé en la voyant.

- Ah ! Mon bon ami ! s'exclama-t-elle

Le Marchand de Sable sourit et abaissa dans un signe de politesse son chapeau melon. Celui-ci disparut par la suite. La créature aux longs cheveux ébène se releva et lui apparu géante, depuis son point de vue de petit homme. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de la couleur de son édredon, bleu nuit, d'une finesse extrême.

- Je suis à toi dans une minute, lui déclara-t-elle

Elle se tourna vers l'étoile qui diffusait toujours la vidéo. Elle mit un doigt fin sur l'écran et l'histoire retransmise défila à toute allure sans qu'un œil humain puisse suivre les images. Cependant, la créature ne la quittait pas des yeux et semblait parfaitement suivre ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Enfin, l'écran retrouva sa totale transparence, preuve que la vidéo avait touché à sa fin. La créature attrapa la belle étoile luisant doucement.

- Va voir l'étoile numéro deux milliards neuf cent quatre-vingt deux millions neuf cent douze mille huit cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf. Peut-être trouverez-vous une rencontre possible, murmura-t-elle en caressant l'une de ses pâles branches.

Puis, elle la laissa s'échapper. Elle observa l'étoile s'éloigner à vive allure et soupira profondément. Elle avoua à son ami le Marchand de Sable :

- Cet homme cherche du travail depuis deux ans. Les étoiles ont eu beau lui présenter plusieurs opportunités, il n'a jamais pris leur chemin.

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois. Le magicien de sable ne dit rien, ou plutôt n'exprima rien. Puis, dans un doux sourire, elle invita son ami le Marchand de Sable à la suivre. Ils passèrent au travers de nombreuses étoiles et ils finirent par se poser au bord de l'édredon de nuit. Ils engagèrent la conversation et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Ils rirent beaucoup, chacun se détendant grâce à la présence de l'autre et profitant au mieux de cette petite pause dans leur travail. Ils étaient parmi les plus occupés des légendes, car il y avait toujours un endroit sur Terre qui dormait profondément et où la nuit régnait.

Enfin, lorsque les deux vieux amis observèrent la Terre en contrebas, bien loin sous leurs pieds, ils se trouvaient désormais au-dessus du continent américain.

- Oh, nous avons déjà passé l'Atlantique, constata-t-elle avec une légère déception

Puis elle se tourna vers le Marchand de Sable, prit ses deux petites mains dorées entre les siennes, fines, et lui déclara avec une certaine lassitude et un regard affligé :

- Je suis désolée, Sab'. Les étoiles ont besoin de moi. Les humains ont besoin de leurs conseils et la nuit est le moment du récapitulatif. Il me reste une partie de l'Europe et de l'Afrique à terminer avant de continuer avec le continent américain. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle, je dois te laisser.

Elle se leva gracieusement et prit congé de son ami le magicien. Le Marchand de Sable lui fit un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire encourageant. Il l'observa ensuite s'éloigner, traînant sa chevelure ébène, de ses yeux dorés attendris. Puis, une idée germa dans son esprit quand il fit apparaître involontairement au-dessus de lui une ampoule en sable. Il agita ses mains et dessina un avion à hélice. Il monta dedans et salua les étoiles avant de repartir retrouver ses amis les Gardiens, afin de passer le temps avant de retourner faire rêver petits et grands.

* * *

Je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi ! Bises !


	2. L'Etoile-Guide

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pff ! *viens de se poser après être sorti de cours à 19h30 et avoir fait les courses mais tout le monde s'en fout n'est-ce pas, bref XD*

Je vous l'ai promis : nous voici mercredi (bon d'accord le soir, mais moi je ne suis pas en vacances…) et voici le one-shot tant attendu (n'est-il pas XD) enfin… en tout cas, pour ma part, j'attendais avec impatience de le poster. Parce que j'ai trop hâte de savoir si ça vous a plu !

Et je réitère ma demande : avis aux amatrices (je suppose que je peux mettre aux féminins sans froisser une présence masculine XD) de dessins, je recherche quelqu'un pour donner une tête à mes OCs, histoire de pouvoir les mettre aussi en couverture. Si vous voulez me proposer des dessins, je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma « galerie » DeviantArt, ici même (voir profil). Mais vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer un MP )

_**Disclaimer :**_ _l'univers des Légendes(et notamment la présence de deux personnages qu'on ne voit pas dans le film) __**© William Joyce**__, Les Cinq Légendes __**©Dreamworks**__, la créature aux cheveux ébènes (oui, oui, elle a un nom, vous n'avez qu'à lire :p)__**©moi-même**_

Arf !

En fait, je pense que je vais faire des disclaimer au début pour la règle mais aussi un en fin de one-shot avec les noms des persos parce que ça me bouche un trou (magnifique expression en passant n'est-il pas XD) pour ma propre conscience.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**L'Etoile-Guide :**_

Le lendemain, il était comme à son habitude minuit quand l'édredon couleur de nuit de la pâle créature aux cheveux ébène passa au-dessus de la côte Est des Etats-Unis.

Le Marchand de Sable venait d'arriver à Burgess. Il s'était occupé en temps et en heure des rêveurs et s'était par la suite échapper jusqu'à la côte Est pour rejoindre la petite bourgade qui, malgré que l'hiver ne soit pas encore annoncé, voyait déjà arriver les premiers flocons. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le magicien se rua sur le jeune homme.

- Eh ! Salut Sab', le salua ce dernier en s'appuyant sur son bâton veiné de glace, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes par ici ?

Le petit homme de sable doré tenta de lui expliquer par une suite infinie et s'entremêlant de symboles se matérialisant au-dessus de sa tête ce qu'il attendait de lui. Mais en vain… Le jeune homme le considérait d'un œil surpris et plutôt sceptique.

- Woh woh, calme-toi Sab', je comprends rien du tout, là.

Il s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Désespéré et légèrement irrité, le Marchand de Sable souffla et entreprit d'aller droit au but. Il fit danser des lacets de sable entre ses doigts et créa un avion à deux places. Par la suite, il fit signe au jeune homme de monter dedans.

- Mais… Sab', il y a l'hiver et…

Le Marchand de Sable afficha un air boudeur et croisa les bras. Le jeune homme attrapa son bâton courbé en levant les yeux au ciel. Il monta et demanda :

- Et où est-ce qu'on va comme… woooh !

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question entièrement que le petit homme de sable avait appuyé sur l'accélérateur et montait toujours plus vite, toujours plus haut. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de l'espace, parmi les étoiles, là où il n'y avait pas de vent. Le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant le paysage. Tandis qu'il s'émerveillait et contemplait cette étendue d'étoiles, le Marchand de Sable fit disparaître sa création et laissa sous leurs pieds son tapis de sable doré. Puis, il s'avança vers la créature à la chevelure ébène parsemé d'argent en tirant le jeune homme à sa suite. Le magicien tapota l'épaule de la créature, alors en pleine discussion avec une étoile.

- Tire-le de ce mauvais pas ! rugissait-elle, tout de suite ! Je veux qu'à son réveil, son corps se rétablisse rapidement ! L'étoile numéro six milliards neuf cent quatre-vingt dix-neuf million quatre cent quatre-vingt trois mille deux cent un a besoin de lui pour une autre affaire dans deux jours !

Elle chassa l'étoile qui s'éclipsa comme un rai de lumière rejoindre sa position et s'en tenir aux ordres de sa chef.

Le jeune homme au bâton courbé et le magicien de sable se regardèrent un instant avant de faire la moue. La créature avait l'air de bonne humeur…

Enfin, après un soupir de lassitude, la créature aussi pâle que la lune se retourna et fit face à ses invités. Aussitôt, elle retrouva le sourire et les accueillit avec bienveillance.

- Mon bon ami ! Merci d'être venu ce soir aussi ! Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le jeune homme

- Hum… je m'appelle Jack Frost, se présenta le concerné en allant de l'avant face au mutisme du Marchand de Sable

- Jack… Frost ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et interrogea d'un regard insistant son vieil ami de sable. Celui-ci lui désigna par quelques dessins au-dessus de sa tête les fonctions du jeune homme.

- Oh ! L'esprit de l'hiver donc… Enchanté. Je suis Etoile. Ou Stella ou Estrella ou Star ou Stern ou Mingxing ou Seuta ou Hoshi ou Svezda ou… enfin bref, ça dépend de quelle langue on parle.

Un silence gênant accompagna sa déclaration. Elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir de la visite, à part celle de son ami le Marchand de Sable, pas plus qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de rencontrer une légende aussi… jeune. Enfin, aussi jeune en apparence qu'elle. En effet, si la créature avec un regard mature et marqué par la sagesse, elle avait tout de l'apparence d'une adolescente, à peine plus jeune que Jack le paraissait.

Alors qu'Etoile et Jack se jaugeaient du regard, s'observaient minutieusement, le magicien de sable eut un petit sourire de satisfaction et se frotta les mains. Il commençait à créer des lacets de sables dorés quand les deux esprits à l'allure juvénile l'arrêtèrent.

- Eh ! Attends Sab' ! s'emporta la créature aux cheveux ébène, je croyais que tu étais venu me voir pour discuter comme hier soir. Où crois-tu t'échapper comme ça ?

- Oh ! Tu vas pas me laisser là ? s'inquiéta Jack Frost

- Oui, ne le laisse pas là : j'ai beaucoup de travail. Et s'il ne peut pas redescendre tout seul, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui le ferais.

Le Marchand de Sable sifflota d'un air innocent tandis qu'il créait son petit vélo. La bouche d'Etoile se tordit en une moue exaspérée : on ne lui tenait pas tête. Ou en tout cas, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude. Tandis que la colère montait en elle, ses longs cheveux ébène s'élevèrent et s'agitèrent comme les serpents de Méduse sur son crâne. Jack Frost fit un pas en arrière et empoigna fermement son bâton. La créature pâle comme la Lune attrapa son ami de sable par le col, qui enfourchait alors son petit vélo, et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Jack, légèrement décontenancé, se gratta le crâne d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que manigançait Sab' ? Pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ? Il observa les étoiles aux alentours. Certaines brillaient fortement, d'autres peinaient à luire seulement. Il s'avança pour les observer de plus près.

Du côté du Marchand de Sable, Etoile le posa sur son édredon couleur de nuit et s'agenouilla. Elle soupira et tous ses cheveux ébène retombèrent délicatement. Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Tu trouves à ce point que je me sens seule ?

Le Marchand de Sable hocha vigoureusement la tête avec un petit sourire, visiblement heureux qu'elle ait compris son plan. Du moins, l'espérait-il.

Etoile soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Voyons Sab'. Lui-même a surement du travail aussi. Etre une légende et acquérir l'immortalité ne veut pas dire que notre vie est simple. Tu le sais parfaitement, n'est-ce pas ?

Le magicien doré prit un air boudeur. Il leva un petit doigt pour lui signifier de lui laisser au moins une chance, juste cette nuit. Il la supplia du regard. Et comment pouvais-t-on résister au regard tendre mais ferme du Marchand de Sable ? Impossible. Pas même elle.

- Mais juste cette nuit.

Tout heureux, son ami hocha la tête. Prit dans un élan d'enthousiasme, il lui décrivit le caractère de Jack Frost : il mima la curiosité, l'amusement, le rire et l'espièglerie. Etoile eut un léger sourire : son ami le magicien de sable était vraiment quelqu'un d'attentionné. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour le remercier, une étoile passa à la vitesse de la lumière entre eux. Les deux vieux amis se relevèrent subitement. En observant vers l'origine de la course de cette étoile, ils virent certaines s'entrechoquer, d'autres clairement se disputer la place et tout ça dans le plus grand des silences. Etoile vit rouge et ses cheveux ébène se dressèrent sur sa tête tandis que ses phalanges devenaient plus blanches qu'elles ne l'étaient en serrant les poings. Elle se rua vers le capharnaüm qu'était désormais son champ d'étoiles. Jack Frost se tenait au centre de tout ce désordre spatial. Surpris, il faisait parfois quelques pas en arrière, mais aussitôt les étoiles aux alentours paniquaient et s'écartaient le plus possible de lui. Créant ainsi un effet domino, certaines prenaient la place d'autres, tandis que ces dernières tombaient à la renverse sur les suivantes _et cætera_. Etoile attrapa le jeune homme par le col et le toisa :

- Qu'as-tu fait, imbécile ?

- Bah… euh… rien, bredouilla-t-il, j'ai essayé de les toucher et…

Etoile le lâcha brusquement et il rebondit sur l'édredon de nuit. Jack Frost observa la créature aux cheveux ébène, hors d'elle. Elle hurla un grand cri de rage qui secoua le ciel. Les étoiles s'immobilisèrent immédiatement. Certaines tremblotaient même. Jack garda son bâton auprès de lui. Le jeune homme fut néanmoins décontenancé lorsqu'il vit les cheveux ébène s'étirer de tout côté, s'enroulant autour des étoiles et les replaçant, à ses yeux, au hasard. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil le Marchand de Sable enfourcher son petit vélo. Jack le maudit du regard lorsqu'il le vit s'éloigner et lui adresser un petit signe de la main, avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Jack Frost avait l'impression de s'être fait avoir…

Lorsque toutes les étoiles furent vraisemblablement à leur juste place, Jack se releva silencieusement. Les cheveux ébène retombèrent et avec, l'accès de colère d'Etoile. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas... enfin, tu vois.

- Jack Frost, coupa Etoile en se tournant vers lui, les étoiles sont très sensibles. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse les toucher sans qu'elles n'entrent en panique. Alors à l'avenir s'il te plaît, abstiens-toi de tout geste envers elles.

Son ton était étrangement délicat ce qui surpris Jack, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête. Etoile semblait s'être bel et bien calmée.

Elle inspira profondément et reprit sa tâche éternelle. Elle se dirigea au milieu des étoiles, parla avec certaines, en déplaça d'autres. Mais ce qui fascina le plus Jack Frost fut sans nul doute lorsqu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts les branches d'une étoile. Aussitôt, un cadre transparent venait diffuser une vidéo avec, toujours en son centre, une personne. Ne pouvant la suivre en volant, puisque l'air manquait, le jeune homme se contenta de marcher derrière elle. Certaines étoiles tremblaient à son approche mais aussitôt Etoile les somma de se calmer d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Reste au plus près de moi, lui murmura-t-elle

Jack Frost haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu m'aimes bien, hein ?

Sans même daigner se tourner vers lui, elle lui répondit avec un naturel déconcertant :

- Si tu es proche de moi, tu seras imprégné de mon… aura, pourrait-on dire. Et les étoiles cesseront de s'agiter au moindre de tes gestes.

Jack s'exécuta et appuya son bâton veiné de glace sur l'épaule. Il observait Etoile accomplir son travail. Il ne voyait d'elle quasiment que ses cheveux ébène parsemé d'argent qui brillait. Quand elle se retournait subitement, il pouvait percevoir son visage rond et pâle comme la Lune. Selon l'angle où l'on se plaçait, elle ressemblait à la fois à une enfant, mais aussi à une adulte : son apparence était une véritable illusion d'optique. Jack Frost osa soudain une question :

- Alors dis-moi : c'est quoi ton job ?

- As-tu déjà entendu les humains parler de leur Bonne Etoile ?

- Euh… oui, parfois.

- Et bien les voici.

Etoile désigna d'un geste circulaire tout son champ d'étoiles. Jack en resta stupéfait.

- Wooh ! s'écria-t-il, alors toutes ces étoiles interviennent dans la vie des gens ?

- Non, Jack. Elles n'interviennent pas elles les guident. Les étoiles leur offrent certaines possibilités, essayant de leur proposer les meilleures solutions. Cependant, seul l'individu emprunte l'une ou l'autre des voix tracées par les étoiles.

- Oh, je vois. Mais toi, dans tout ça, tu fais quoi exactement ?

Etoile émit un petit rire qu'elle couvrit de sa main.

- Voyons, Jack ! Avec sept milliards d'humains sur cette planète, il faut bien que quelqu'un aide les étoiles à s'organiser. Elles ont bonnes mémoires, certes, mais n'ont pas plus de jugeote que cela, et elles sont surtout sensibles. Elles paniquent facilement comme tu as pu le constater. Il leur faut quelqu'un pour les rassurer, quelqu'un qui fasse l'intermédiaire entre chacune d'entre elles. Voilà pourquoi l'Homme de la Lune m'a choisie.

Jack Frost observa d'un nouvel œil les étoiles aux alentours, brillant ou luisant, ce qui amena une nouvelle question. Cependant, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, Etoile lui intima le silence d'un geste sec et elle passa un doigt fin sur l'une des branches d'une toute petite étoile qu'elle cajolait tendrement. Aussitôt, la vie d'un enfant se mit à défiler à toute vitesse. Puis, aussi vite qu'il était apparu, l'écran transparent s'éteignit.

- Continue ainsi et reste auprès des étoiles de ses parents, lui souffla doucement la créature aux cheveux ébène

Elle déposa la toute petite étoile qui brillait vaillamment d'une douce lueur beige. Jack s'agenouilla auprès de ce tout petit astre et le détailla. Elle avait si… fragile ! Quelques instants après, Etoile l'invita à la suivre. Ils s'installèrent au bord de l'édredon couleur de nuit. Ils observèrent l'Amérique du Sud juste sous leurs pieds, à des kilomètres d'altitude. Jack Frost s'appuya sur son bâton et ramena un de ses genoux près de son torse, laissant l'autre jambe se balancer dans le vide.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ? demanda-t-il enfin alors que chacun appréciait le silence et le calme

Etoile eut un léger sourire. Puis, elle leva les yeux en direction de la Lune.

- Devine.

- Euh… réfléchit le jeune homme, deux cents ans ? Cinq cent ?

Cette fois-ci, Etoile ne se gêna pas pour éclater d'un rire sonore.

- Ah ah ! Je ne suis pas une petite jeunette, contrairement à ce que mon apparence laisse croire.

- Ah ouais ? demanda Jack, de plus intéressé par les mystères de la créature aux cheveux ébène, plus ? Hum… huit cent ? Vas-y : dis !

- Je pense que tu pourrais être choqué.

- Non, non, t'inquiète. Allez ! le pressa Jack qui restait un enfant curieux

Etoile, dont les yeux brillaient d'amusement, patienta, histoire de faire durer un peu plus le suspens.

- Deux cent mille ans.

Jack Frost ouvrit des yeux aussi gros que des mandarines. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha et il faillit même lâcher son bâton dans le vide.

- Environs, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Etoile

- Il… il y avait des humains à cette époque ? demanda naïvement Jack

- Bien sûr !

Etoile fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as quel âge, toi ?

- Euh… avant ou depuis ?

- Depuis, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était l'évidence même

- Trois cent ans…

- Mais, tu es jeune !

- Hum… oui, c'est sûr que face à deux cent mille ans, je fais pas vraiment le poids… Mais en apparence, on est pareil.

- Tu n'as jamais été à l'école, pas vrai ? C'était dans les années… hum… 1700, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Et non, je ne suis pas allé à l'école, ça n'existait pas quand... Enfin, bref… Mais quel est le rapport ?

- Monsieur l'esprit de l'hiver, si, au lieu de vous amuser à balancer des boules de neiges, vous regardiez par-dessus l'épaule des écoliers, vous apprendriez plein de choses. Entre autres, qu'il y a deux cent mille ans et des poussières est apparue une des premières civilisations : les _Homo neanderthalensis_.

Face à l'air complètement perdu et crédule de Jack Frost, Etoile ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau avant de soupirer.

- J'étais l'une des leurs.

Jack sortit enfin de son ébahissement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de reprendre la parole.

- Et euh… comment en es-tu arrivé à être… Etoile ?

- Cela remonte à tellement loin maintenant… déclara Etoile, le regard perdu dans le vague, je t'avoue que je ne me souviens même plus de mon vrai prénom. Ni même si j'en avais un… à l'époque, le langage, ce n'était pas trop ça… Je me souviens vaguement de ma mort, une histoire de tigre à dent de sabre qui avait attaqué la tribu. Non, le seul souvenir que je conserve parfaitement, c'est celui de ma sœur… enfin, sœur… c'était une fille de ma tribu et vu que nous étions tout le temps ensemble, c'était tout comme. Elle était magnifique pour l'époque. Quand les tigres à dents de sabre nous ont attaqués, elle avait tellement paniqué qu'elle était restée pétrifiée. Elle pleurait aussi. Je me souviens que mon cœur frappait si fort dans ma poitrine : j'étais terrorisée. Nous l'étions tous à vrai dire. Et pourtant, j'ai couru jusqu'à elle et je l'ai bercé. J'espérais très fort que quelqu'un nous guide, nous aide, nous sauve… J'entends encore les hommes hurler des ordres, les bébés pleurer, les femmes s'épouvanter… Je ne me souviens plus de la suite… Je sais que je me suis réveillée sur ce même édredon. Il y a des milliers d'années.

Etoile se tourna brusquement vers Jack Frost, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis, elle baissa la tête.

- Tout le monde court et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est d'aller faire un câlin à une amie… C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ?

Jack jugea longuement la créature aux cheveux ébène. Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas du tout son époque il venait juste de comprendre qu'il y avait toute une évolution à l'humanité, et bien antérieure à sa vie. Mais il comprenait Etoile. Il comprenait son sentiment de culpabilité. Il repensait alors à sa petite sœur. Il l'avait sauvé, certes, mais il l'avait aussi laissée seule. Et surtout, il l'avait suivie chaque jour, priant désespérément pour qu'elle le voie. Néanmoins, elle ne faisait que passer au travers. Et cela lui avait été difficilement supportable. Il l'avait vue jeter dans le lac leurs patins, le printemps suivant son décès. Tous les hivers, elle revenait au lac au moins une fois. Jack savait qu'il lui manquait. Mais peu importe combien il hurlait, il s'agitait autour de sa sœur, il ne pouvait que l'observer grandir, se marier, avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants, puis mourir. Jack s'était alors rendu compte combien la vie était fugace. Sa sœur était morte à l'âge de quarante et un ans, ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour l'époque. Quand il voyait que certaines personnes allaient jusqu'à quatre-vingt dix ans et plus maintenant… Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il n'avait pas retrouvé sa sœur lorsqu'elle était morte. Il n'avait pas non plus compris pourquoi lui était encore à moitié de ce monde. Cependant, sur son lit de mort, sa petite sœur avait ouvert les yeux une dernière fois et avait murmuré son prénom. Etait-ce un appel ou parce qu'elle l'avait vu ? Il avait toujours préféré se persuader qu'elle l'avait enfin vu. Elle s'en était allée avec le sourire d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, depuis que les Gardiens l'avaient aidé à y voir plus clair, il savait que l'Homme de la Lune ne l'avait pas puni mais l'avait récompensé pour la joie qu'il avait toujours donnée à ses proches avec moult rires. Mais cette récompense éternelle ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable, aujourd'hui encore. Et en cela, il comprenait parfaitement Etoile.

Jack posa une main amicale sur celle de la créature aux cheveux ébène. Elle sursauta au contact froid de la paume du jeune homme. Elle releva brusquement la tête et ils partagèrent un instant la perte d'un être cher.

- Non, ce n'est pas idiot, affirma soudain Jack Frost en rompant le silence, et je suis sûr que c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle l'Homme de la Lune t'a choisie : tu es la plus à même de gérer les situations de crises. Tu sais apaiser les âmes. Ce n'est pas un fardeau, c'est une récompense.

Puis, il fit la moue et détourna le regard vers la Terre à des kilomètres plus bas.

- Bon, même si j'admets que je trouve pas ça super drôle tous les jours… devoir geler tout le Nord de l'Europe en moins d'une semaine, c'est super dur ! déclara-t-il en voulant d'étendre l'atmosphère

Cela eut l'effet escompté car Etoile s'esclaffa de bon cœur. Jack l'observa et finit par rire à son tour. Il vit deux étoiles luisant faiblement aux côtés d'une autre, bien plus vivace. Ainsi la question qu'il avait voulu poser tout à l'heure lui revint-elle en mémoire.

- Pourquoi certaines étoiles brillent et d'autres luisent ?

Etoile hocha pensivement la tête.

- A chaque humain, son étoile. C'est une sorte de règle d'or, si tu veux. Quand un humain naît, une étoile naît quand il meurt, elle s'éteint et disparait.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, réfléchit Jack Frost en posant un doigt songeur sur son menton, moins elle brille, moins l'humain est… vivant ?

- Moins elle brille, plus il y a de chance que la Mort vienne surprendre l'humain. La luminosité est un indice du temps qu'il lui reste à vivre. C'est plus dans ce sens.

Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres pendant quelques minutes quand le moteur d'un avion se fit entendre. Le Marchand de Sable se posa sur l'édredon couleur de nuit. Puis, il fit disparaître de ses mains agiles l'avion de sable doré. Il alla à la rencontre de ses deux amis. D'un petit dessin sur sa tête, il s'informa sur l'entente des deux légendes.

- Ce fut une bonne compagnie, répondit placidement Etoile, mais je reste en retard dans mon travail.

- Tu devrais lâcher un peu le boulot des fois. A vouloir trop faire, certaines personnes oublient l'essentiel, conseilla Jack Frost en s'appuyant négligemment sur son bâton

Le jeune homme lança un regard entendu au magicien de sable qui se mit aussitôt à observer les alentours en sifflotant. Etoile ne fit pas cas de leur petite connivence. Elle rétorqua simplement :

- Quand bien même je le voudrais, je ne peux pas. Il y a toujours la nuit quelque part sur la planète.

Jack haussa les épaules et fit tournoyer son bâton avant de le poser sur son épaule. Le Marchand de Sable fit apparaître un chapeau melon et salua la créature aux cheveux ébène. Jack Frost fit de même d'une main amicale. Etoile leur répondit également. Le Marchand de Sable fit apparaître une locomotive alimentée par du charbon de sable doré pour le retour. Jack sourit à la vue du véhicule : Sab' aimait beaucoup s'amuser à voyager par différent moyen de transport. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, il aperçut une étoile, à peine visible tellement sa lumière était faible : elle semblait lutter mais finalement elle implosa et retomba en une poussière brillante. Le jeune homme resta un instant surpris. Le phénomène dont Etoile lui avait parlé ressemblait donc à cela… C'était assez étrange de se dire qu'une vie venait de s'éteindre au moment où cette étoile avait disparue. Etoile observa avec une profonde tristesse l'emplacement où se tenait quelques secondes auparavant l'astre.

- Richard Benett… ce monsieur était un brave homme… murmura-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de se recueillir un instant

Jack Frost s'arrêta net alors qu'il montait à bord. Il se tourna subitement vers la créature aux cheveux ébène.

- Benett… comme Jamie ? Il fait partie de sa famille ? balbutia-t-il, légèrement anxieux

Etoile fronça les sourcils et réfléchit.

- Oui. Je crois que c'est l'un de ses petits fils.

Avant même qu'Etoile ait pu poser une question en retour, Jack grimpa dans la locomotive et demanda au Marchand de Sable de démarrer immédiatement. Devant l'angoisse transparente de Jack, il n'hésita pas et activa son véhicule de sable doré. Ils prirent la direction de Burgess.

Arriver dans la petit bourgade de Pennsylvanie, alors que le Soleil se levait tranquillement, Jack Frost ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre que la locomotive du Marchand de Sable s'arrête. Il sauta par-dessus bord et se laissa porter par les vents. Il sauta de toit en toit et glissa sur les fils électriques jusqu'à la maison des Benett, en bordure de la ville. Le jeune homme se percha à la fenêtre du petit garçon. Mais la chambre était déserte. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et il se percha sur la clôture. Madame Benett tentait tant bien que mal de planter un couvre-chef à pompon rose sur le crâne de sa fille. Cependant, cette dernière semblait plus préoccupée par la chevelure de sa poupée que sa propre santé. Jamie finissait de remonter la fermeture Eclair de sa doudoune quand il passa le perron. Après une ultime bataille pour enfiler la veste, madame Benett poussa sa fille dehors et prit les deux cartables qu'elle confia par la suite à Jamie et Sophie. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Les deux enfants aperçurent l'esprit de l'hiver qui leur adressa un petit signe de la main amicale, accompagné d'un sourire.

- Jack Frost ! s'écria Sophie

- Oui, Sophie, il fait froid. Et Jack Frost va venir te mordre le bout du nez si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, déclara sa mère en ouvrant la portière arrière, allez ! Hop ! Tout le monde en voiture !

La réplique fit rire la petite fille et elle murmurait à sa poupée que ce n'était pas possible parce que Jack l'aimait bien. Jamie, lui, ne dit rien face à Jack, se contentant d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à être pris pour un gamin de l'âge de sa sœur. C'était son secret. Le jeune homme toujours juché sur la clôture abaissa son bâton sur la barrière de bois blanc. Le givre commença à couvrir les planches puis courut sur le sol. Jack dessina un magnifique flocon. Jamie rit discrètement.

- Jamie ! Tu viens, oui ? On va finir par être en retard à l'école et au jardin d'enfants, rouspéta sa mère en jetant un œil à sa montre avant de monter dans le véhicule

Le garçon sourit une dernière fois. Puis, il rejoignit sa génitrice et sa petite sœur. Jack observa le véhicule s'éloigner.

Apparemment, la nouvelle n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à eux…

Jack décida de patienter là la journée. Il n'avait pas trop la tête à jouer des farces ou aller descendre les températures des contrées nordiques. Pour une fois, l'hiver attendrait quelques jours de plus.

Madame Benett finissait plutôt que ses enfants, que son mari ramenait alors après le travail. Jack Frost la vit arriver à la maison. Depuis les fenêtres, il l'observa s'agiter, arranger les lits, préparer le goûter des enfants à l'avance. Des fois, Jack essayait de se souvenir de sa mère. Mais peu de choses lui revenaient et elle ne lui manquait pas plus que ça. De toute façon, les mères de son époque étaient bien différentes de celles actuelles. Il n'aurait jamais pu être élevé par une femme comme la mère de Jamie parce qu'elle n'aurait tout simplement pas existé.

Alors qu'elle passait consciencieusement l'aspirateur, le téléphone sonna. Elle arrêta la machine et alla décrocher. Si d'abord elle fut tout sourire, un air inquiet, puis désemparé et enfin effondré prit tour à tour place sur son visage. Jack avait la gorge nouée. Ça y est : l'annonce avait été faite. Jack observa encore un instant la mère de Jamie, abattue sur le canapé, sans autre réaction qu'un regard dans le vague, la mine déconfite et les traits soudain tirés. Puis, il s'envola et s'assit dans un arbre. Quelques heures plus tard, il aperçut Monsieur Benett et ses enfants rentrer, tout guilleret. Jack ferma les yeux. Il s'imaginait très nettement la scène qui se déroulait actuellement dans le pavillon de Burgess : madame aurait pris monsieur à part et lui aurait fait part de la nouvelle tandis que les enfants dévoraient leur goûter, tout joyeux que leur journée d'école soit terminée. Puis, lorsqu'ils iraient au salon se ruer sur la télévision, ils découvriraient leur père comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais vu : en larmes, le visage dans le creux des mains, assis au bord du canapé, sa femme installée contre lui, lui caressant le dos d'une main tendre. Les deux enfants leur demanderaient la raison d'une telle réaction, et les parents n'auraient d'autres choix que de leur dire la vérité, entre deux sanglots. Sophie ne comprendrait peut-être pas tout de suite mais elle finirait affligée, imprégnée par l'atmosphère de la maison. En revanche, Jamie aimait son grand-père. Il en avait déjà parlé à Jack Frost. Le petit garçon aurait surement les larmes aux yeux et ferait la moue. Puis, il montrait dans sa chambre sans un mot, la gorge nouée.

Jack Frost décida d'entrer dans la chambre du petit garçon. A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le plancher que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Jamie aux yeux bouffis, débordant de larmes. Ce dernier s'arrêta, toujours aussi surpris de découvrir l'esprit de l'hiver au beau milieu de sa chambre. Jack eut un léger sourire compréhensif. Il s'agenouilla, posa son bâton et ouvrit les bras. Aussitôt, Jamie s'y jeta et éclata en sanglot. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Jack caressait les cheveux châtain délicatement, craignant que le froid que dégageaient ses paumes ne frigorifie le garçon.

Plus tard dans la soirée, il entendit les talons de sa mère claquer sur les marches des escaliers menant à l'étage. Appréhendant sa réaction face à son fils, en larmes, flottant à moitié dans le vide, Jack avisa le lit et y déposa Jamie. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Courage, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille avant d'attraper son bâton et traverser la fenêtre

Lorsque Jack Frost se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder dans la chambre, madame Benett s'était arrêtée au pas de la porte. Elle observa son enfant à moitié endormi, à moitié secoué de sanglots. Puis, elle s'approcha silencieusement et s'assit sur le lit. Elle caressa d'une main maternelle le dos de Jamie.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Jack Frost s'occupait de l'hiver naissant dans divers parti du monde. De temps à autres, il rencontrait d'autres Gardiens. Bien vite, ils apprirent pour le grand-père de Jamie et tous partagèrent le chagrin de leur petit protecteur. Certains soirs, le Marchand de Sable déposait le jeune homme à la frontière de l'espace et ils discutaient avec Etoile, Jamie et sa vie revenant inlassablement sur le tapis. L'esprit de l'hiver revenait parfois à Burgess. Il entrait alors dans la chambre de Jamie, après que sa mère soit passée et ait éteint la lumière. Il s'accroupissait au pied du lit tandis que le garçon se redressait, calant ses jambes contre son torse. Parfois Jamie parlait longuement, parfois il ne disait rien. Il arrivait peu à peu à esquisser à nouveau des sourires et Jack s'en donnait à cœur joie pour faire vivre dans sa chambre multiples créatures de givre animées, au grand damne de la mère de Jamie qui trouvait parfois que la chambre était étrangement fraîche, alors que le radiateur fonctionnait à plein régime. Certains soirs, Sophie arrivait et s'élançait sur les oiseaux de glace, et son frère riait de son ingénuité. Pour une petite fille comme elle, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait et les sentiments allaient facilement de l'agréable au désagréable et vice-versa. Néanmoins, en tant que petite sœur, elle savait parfaitement quand son grand frère était triste ou joyeux. Et c'était son rôle de petite sœur, qu'elle prenait très à cœur, que de rendre le sourire à son grand frère.

Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivaient à grand pas et Jack Frost avait décidé d'offrir au Benett un beau Noël blanc, pour le plus grand malheur d'autres régions du monde qui se retrouvèrent avec des torrents de pluies et des mares de boues pour les fêtes. Malgré l'ambiance festive et joviale que la famille avait recréée au mieux, chacun restait dans le recueillement. Quelques sourires par ci par là, notamment lorsque les plus jeunes avaient ouvert leurs cadeaux, mais toujours des yeux tristes et mélancoliques. Ce fut surement un des Noël les plus calmes que connu la famille Benett.

Pâques se déroulera sans encombres ce printemps. Jack Frost et les Gardiens s'étaient employés à redonner le sourire à Sophie et Jamie. Enfin… surtout à Jamie. Sophie n'étant qu'une petite fille de trois ans, tout ceci était bien flou pour elle. Elle prenait chaque fait pour une joie ou une peine et était bien vite remplacé par l'évènement suivant. Cependant, Jamie avait encore un peu de mal à jouer de la même façon qu'avant avec ses amis, bien que cela ne les concerne pas le moins du monde. Mais voilà, Jamie venait de gagner en maturité : il venait de comprendre ce que représentait la vie. Et il avait du mal à passer outre le manque que représentait son grand-père. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec ses parents. Il n'avait même jamais pleuré devant eux. Toutes ses émotions étaient pour Jack. Il n'y avait que devant l'esprit de l'hiver qu'il se laissait aller.

Un soir de mars, Jack Frost retrouva le Marchand de Sable. Le magicien prit des nouvelles de Jamie. Après lui avoir répondu, le jeune homme au bâton veiné de glace lui demanda de l'emmener voir Etoile. Le petit homme de sable accepta volontiers et créa cette fois-ci un petit bateau à vapeur. A la lisière de l'espace, dans le champ d'étoiles brillant ou luisant, Jack emprunta la passerelle de sable doré et salua son ami, qui repartit peu après. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas posés les pieds sur l'édredon couleur de nuit. Son contact lui laissa un sentiment de sérénité. Il chercha un bout de temps Etoile. Enfin, il aperçut la créature aux cheveux ébène parsemé d'argent, étendue, en train de visionner l'histoire d'un individu lambda dont seuls ses yeux avaient la capacité de suivre le défilement des images. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La créature sursauta. En découvrant le jeune homme, elle éteignit prestement la vidéo et se releva.

- Oh ! Bonjour Jack Frost.

- Salut… enfin euh… bonjour.

Jack était un peu perdu quant aux présentations : Etoile avait une apparence juvénile mais elle était bien plus vieille que tous les Gardiens réunis. Il ne savait jamais s'il pouvait se permettre des familiarités avec elle.

- Tu viens encore me tenir compagnie ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire

En effet, le petit manège du Marchand de Sable n'avait pas échappé à Etoile. Son vieil ami venait autant que possible et amenait de temps à autres des légendes pour lui tenir compagnie. Légendes dont elle n'appréciait pas forcément la présence, comme les deux jumelles Cupamor et Desidone. Cependant, elle aimait bien Jack Frost : sa curiosité et sa crédulité faisaient de lui une compagnie charmante et tout à fait distrayante.

Elle renvoya l'étoile d'un petit signe de la main et s'approcha de son invité.

- Alors ? L'hiver s'en est déjà allé ? Pourtant il y a toujours une région sous la neige sur la planète, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui mais je prends une petite pause. Je voulais aussi te remercier pour avoir accepté de me dire à qui appartenait cette étoile morte.

- Etoile morte ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- Mais si, tu sais, expliqua Jack, en novembre, la première fois que je suis venue te voir, une étoile est partie en poussière et tu m'as dis qu'il s'agissait du grand-père de Jamie. Je t'en ai parlé plusieurs fois, quand je suis venu te voir après.

Etoile sembla chercher un instant dans son esprit. Soudain, elle s'exclama :

- Ah ! Oui, je me souviens.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir au bord de l'édredon couleur de nuit. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent installés, elle s'excusa :

- Je suis désolée. J'ai bonne mémoire mais il me faut le temps pour m'en souvenir. Et puis, je t'avoue que j'oublie plus facilement ce qui ne concerne pas les affaires des étoiles du moment.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Pas la peine de te justifier, assura le jeune homme en laissant se balancer une jambe dans le vide tandis qu'il faisait tournoyer son bâton entre ses doigts habiles

Ils furent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme renchérisse dans un murmure :

- Au moins, j'ai pu être là pour Jamie. Il n'était pas seul…

- Tu sembles bien comprendre ce genre de chose, déclara par la suite Etoile

Jack se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule. Il resta le regard rivé vers l'océan Pacifique. L'étendue bleu marine n'était qu'une masse sombre dont il ne distinguait que quelques vagues points lumineux, indice de la présence humaine dans les îles.

- Je ne me serai pas pardonné de laisser à nouveau un proche seul…

- Qui était le précédent ? osa Etoile en détaillant la réaction du jeune homme

- Ma petite sœur…

Etoile garda le silence et détourna le regard. Jack soupira. Il était mort en la sauvant certes, mais l'avoir laissé seule dans la vie, voilà une chose qui l'oppressait toujours. Jamie était en quelque sorte son petit frère et il était également un moyen pour Jack Frost de déculpabiliser.

- Comment es-tu devenu une légende ? finit par demander Etoile

Jack sortit brusquement de sa nostalgie et s'assit en tailleur. Il inspira profondément avant de commencer son récit. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la créature aux cheveux ébène semblait profondément songeuse. Tout à coup, elle se tourna vers lui, une expression horrifiée se dépeignant sur son visage.

- Mais oui ! s'écria-t-elle, c'est toi !

- Quoi « moi » ?

- C'est toi le garnement qui ne cessait de faire des farces et qui épuisait sa bonne étoile comme aucun gamin en ce monde, et crois-moi j'en ai vu des coriaces. Mais alors toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Puis, elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui et lui déclara le plus sérieusement possible :

- Tu te jouais de tout et de tout le monde, et plusieurs fois tu étais dans le pétrin. Ton étoile et moi, nous nous sommes toujours démenées pour te trouver une solution. Mais crois-moi, les autres étoiles étaient loin d'être enthousiastes d'avoir à parler avec la tienne.

Etoile soupira en se souvenant du début du dix-huitième siècle. Quant à Jack Frost, il resta un instant interdit tellement surpris par sa déclaration. Puis, il éclata de rire et tomba à la renverse : il imaginait bien le désordre stellaire qu'il avait pu provoquer. Comme quoi, qu'il soit vivant ou mort, visible ou invisible, il arrivait toujours à embêter son monde.

- Et ça te fait rire ! s'insurgea Etoile en posant les mains sur les hanches dans une attitude qui se voulait autoritaire

- Désolée, désolée, dit-il sans le penser le moins du monde comme en témoignait son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Puis, ils discutèrent des derniers mois, de leurs activités ou des festivités humaines. Chacun racontait ce qu'ils avaient pu en voir, en venant descendre les températures pour l'un et visionnant leurs histoires au travers d'une étoile pour l'autre. Jack reconnut qu'Etoile devait être on ne peut plus déborder les nuits de fêtes. En effet, la créature aux cheveux ébène s'occupait des soucis des humains lorsqu'ils dormaient. Or, lors des fêtes, les gens dormaient peu et les problèmes pouvaient autant survenir que les autres jours. Les étoiles s'affolaient toujours dans ce genre de situation, et Etoile n'avait d'autre choix que d'hurler sa rage dans l'espace silencieux, tandis que ses cheveux immobilisaient aussitôt les étoiles. Quant à Jack Frost, il était bien obligé de faire un compromis : tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir un Noël blanc, il ne pouvait pas être là pour tout le monde. Et puis, il préférait largement faire des batailles de boule de neige que de faire tomber la neige sur les villes du Nord de la Turquie, ce qui était très compliqué comme il l'expliqua à Etoile.

Soudain, une étoile se rua sur la créature aux cheveux ébène. Sa lumière était très faible et elle-même était plutôt de petite taille. L'astre s'agita en tout sens mais dans le plus grand des silences. La créature aux cheveux ébène finit par l'attraper et l'observa d'un œil attentif. Elle resta comme hypnotisée pendant plusieurs minutes avant de jeter un œil inquiet à Jack Frost.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda celui-ci, intrigué

Mais Etoile reporta aussitôt son attention sur le petit astre et ne tint pas compte de la présence du jeune homme.

- Ouvre la voix à toutes les possibilités. Ne laisse aucune solution de côté, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix ferme, moi, je vais m'entretenir avec l'Homme de la Lune.

Puis, elle laissa filer l'étoile rejoindre sa place. Elle se tourna vers Jack Frost, resté perplexe et la mine s'inquiétant de seconde en seconde.

- Jack Frost, je te demande de partir. S'il te plaît, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du jeune homme tout aussi fermement

Jack se releva et agrippa son bâton, anxieux.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je peux te suivre… comme d'habitude, proposa-t-il

- Non, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec

La créature, dont les cheveux ébène s'élevaient légèrement dans les airs, s'en retourna promptement et fit face à la Lune, pareille à son visage rond et pâle. Elle s'adressa à l'entité gouvernant les légendes d'une voix forte et claire.

- Dois-je faire mon travail habituel et lui offrir la possibilité d'être sauvé ? Ou bien est-ce de votre ressort car il est destiné à devenir l'un des nôtres ?

Etoile jeta un œil en arrière : Jack Frost s'était rapproché de quelques pas et tentait de comprendre. La créature aux cheveux ébène marmonna son agacement et ses cheveux s'étendirent comme les serpents de Méduse sur son crâne.

- Jack Frost, je dois gérer un état d'urgence, alors s'il te plaît, articula-t-elle le plus calmement possible, rentre.

- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange tant que ça que je sois là ? répliqua-t-il, légèrement contrarié par le ton autoritaire qu'employait Etoile

La créature aux cheveux ébène voulut répondre mais son attention fut attirée par la Lune, bien qu'elle fût toujours aussi inerte, même aux yeux de Jack, qui ne comprenait décidément pas comment les autres faisaient pour communiquer avec l'Homme de la Lune. Etoile se concentra et semblait entendre des mots que seule son ouïe pouvait capter. Son visage n'exprimait rien sinon la rigueur. Puis, l'Homme de la Lune sembla se taire car Etoile inspira profondément et se détourna de l'astre blanc pour parcourir à grande enjambée le champ d'étoiles. Jack Frost partit dans son sillage et n'hésita pas à l'inonder de questions. Les regards qu'elle lui avait jetés le laissaient perplexe. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose à voir avec cet « état d'urgence », comme elle l'avait nommé. Cependant, Etoile était fermée et ne semblait pas le moins du monde disposée à partager avec lui ce qui se tramait. Ils arrivèrent devant la petite étoile qui était venue les interrompre quelques minutes auparavant. Sa lumière avait encore faiblie du point de vue de Jack. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et fronça les sourcils. Dans un espoir fou, il espérait que cette étoile lui donnerait quelques indices sur l'évènement.

- Quelqu'un va mourir ? Elle est petite : c'est un enfant ? Ça un rapport avec moi ?

Mais Etoile restait muette. Elle repoussa même le jeune homme et s'assit devant la petite étoile. Elle effleura une branche du bout des doigts et un écran transparent diffusa la vidéo d'une vie. Tandis que le début défilait à toute vitesse, Etoile se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le jeune homme au bâton courbé :

- Jack Frost. Ceci n'est même plus un ordre, soupira-t-elle, je te supplie de retourner à Burgess.

Un instant, Jack eut l'impression que la grande maîtresse des Bonnes Etoiles avait vacillé. La créature aux cheveux ébène se concentra sur la vidéo pour cacher son sentiment.

- A Burgess ? Pourquoi à Burgess ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a…

Et soudain le visage de Jack se figea dans une expression de terreur mêlée d'incrédulité. Il s'affala sur l'édredon couleur de nuit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, hagard.

- Jamie…

Etoile ne montra aucune réaction. A peine serra-t-elle les lèvres. Mais cela suffit à faire comprendre à Jack qu'il était bien question du petit Benett. Sans plus attendre, le jeune homme empoigna fermement son bâton. Il courut en tout hâte jusqu'au seuil de l'édredon couleur de nuit. Puis, il plongea sans hésiter dans le vide de milliers de kilomètres qui le séparait de la terre ferme.

Etoile avait observé du coin de l'œil Jack. Elle ferma les yeux un instant après qu'il eut sauté.

- Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Jack Frost était beaucoup trop inquiet pour penser à se délecter de l'ivresse de la vitesse. Il chutait à toute allure. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'évaluer les risques. En effet, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de voler, seulement d'être porter par les vents. De fait, quand il n'y avait pas de vents, il n'était qu'une masse de plus soumise à la gravité. Et en sautant depuis le champ d'étoiles, à la lisière de l'espace, il n'avait pas pensé que non, il n'y avait pas de vent à cette altitude. Il avait déglutit à cette pensée mais il s'était bien vite rendu à l'évidence : il avait sauté, il était en train de chuter, c'était trop tard pour se remettre en question. Il apprécia la distance et pria en silence pour attraper rapidement le premier vent qui lui viendrait sous les pieds. D'autant plus qu'il était en plein milieu de l'océan Pacifique, à plusieurs kilomètres de n'importe quelle terre, même du plus petit îlot. Et si ce n'était pas ses pieds qui touchait en premier, auquel cas il pourrait jouir de la glace se créant à leur contact, il effectuerait certainement le plus grand plongeon de l'histoire de l'humanité. Soudain, une bourrasque d'air marin se fit bientôt sentir. Il en profita et sauta littéralement dedans. Il quémanda silencieusement à son ami le vent de le porter par les courants les plus rapides jusqu'à la petite bourgade de Pennsylvanie. Pendant le voyage, Jack sentait son cœur s'accélérer toujours plus vite. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour Jamie qu'il ne regardait pas où les bourrasques l'emmenaient. Il se laissait porter et se concentrait plutôt sur la façon dont il allait trouver son jeune ami. On était samedi et la matinée devait être déjà bien entamée à Burgess. Peut-être était-il chez lui ? Ou peut-être était-il dehors, avec ses amis ? Quel risque pouvait-il bien courir ? Il fronça les sourcils. Enfin, il aperçut les immeubles et la forêt environnante de Burgess. Il glissa sur un fil électrique et sauta de toit en toit, se ruant sur le pavillon de Benett. Parvenu à destination, il se jeta direct dans la chambre du petit garçon. Mais personne n'y était. Il passa au travers de la porte fermée et décida de fouiller la maison. Il savait que les astres d'Etoile ne mentaient pas elles ne le pouvaient tout simplement pas car leur conscience était très limitée. Elles étaient programmées pour guider les humains, pas pour faire des farces à la Jack Frost. Il passa littéralement comme un courant d'air devant la mère de Sophie et Jamie, la panière de linge à la main.

- Qui a laissé une fenêtre ouverte ? marmonna-t-elle

Jack jeta même un œil dans la chambre à Sophie. La fillette jouait avec ses poupons et sa dinette. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme et son bâton veiné de glace, elle sautilla sur place, les bras levés, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

- Jack Frost ! s'écria-t-elle, la neige, la neige !

- Oui, oui, Sophie, mais chut, intima Jack d'un doigt sur la bouche

Il s'agenouilla auprès de la petite fille blonde, posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules et lui demanda gravement :

- Où est ton frère ?

Sophie se tut et observa de ses grands yeux verts l'esprit de l'hiver. Puis, elle retrouva son sourire. Toujours en sautillant, elle attrapa le jeune homme par la manche bleu de son sweat et l'amena vers la fenêtre.

- Là, là, là ! disait-elle en pointait un groupe d'enfant au dehors

- Merci Sophie.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et, la mine toujours aussi inquiète, traversa la fenêtre comme si elle n'existait pas, ce qui laissa la fillette très enjouée.

Jack atterrit souplement au milieu d'une bataille de boules de neige, dont une qu'il évita d'ailleurs de justesse. En le voyant, les enfants poussèrent des cris de joie et s'élancèrent à sa rencontre. Mais l'esprit de l'hiver n'avait décidément pas la tête au jeu : de tous les enfants qui s'attroupaient autour de lui, aucune trace de Jamie.

- Où est Jamie ?

- Jamie ? Il est parti accompagné Monty chercher un colis pour sa mère, lui répondit Pippa

Jack Frost remercia rapidement la jeune fille et s'envola rapidement vers le cœur de la ville. Combien de dangers pouvaient-ils y avoir là-bas ? Pour une fois, l'esprit de l'hiver ne pensait pas qu'il devait être très amusant de slalomer sur la glace entre les voitures il constatait avec horreur que cela pouvait être également horriblement dangereux. Sa gorge se noua et il pria très fort pour que l'étoile de Jamie ne soit pas encore tombée en poussière. Il hurla le nom du garçon à plein poumon. De toute façon, les trois quarts de la population ne le voyaient pas, et de toute manière la vie de Jamie était bien plus importante que le fait de créer la panique car découvert en train de voler et laisser des traces de givre derrière lui.

- JAMIE ! s'égosillait-il

Soudain, il aperçut la tête blonde de Monty, repérable entre toutes avec ses grosses lunettes rouge, suivit de près par les cheveux châtain de Jamie. Il se rua sur les deux garçons au travers de la foule. Comme quoi, cela pouvait se révéler pratique que la plupart des gens ne croient pas en lui. Cependant, il percuta quelqu'un. Il se tourna rapidement vers la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé qui, de fait, croyait donc en lui, et s'excusa rapidement. Il ne fit pas attention à son air ébahi et choqué, il poursuivit son chemin, plus en altitude.

Les deux garçons allaient traverser. Le feu était vert les piétons s'étaient engagés sur le passage clouté. Monty portait le lourd paquet et discutait gaiement avec Jamie. Ce dernier, mains dans les poches, n'avaient encore entendu aucun des appels à l'aide de l'esprit de l'hiver. Mais Jack relâcha la pression en apercevant les deux enfants montés de nouveau sur le trottoir, en sécurité. C'est alors qu'une vieille dame qui les précédait, chargée d'un cabas et d'un sac de courses, perdit une enveloppe non-affranchie qui glissa sur la chaussée. Ni une ni deux, Jamie se chargea de la récupérer, Monty étant chargé. Jamie se pencha. Jack aperçut le feu pour piéton passer au rouge. Les voitures grondèrent, puis déferlèrent. L'esprit de l'hiver se jeta sur le petit garçon. Une voiture arriva. Jamie se relevait à peine. Le moteur rugissait. Soudain, deux bras soulevèrent le garçon. La voiture dépassa le passage clouté. Tous les piétons restèrent interdits et un étrange silence s'abattit dans la grande rue.

Puis, la clameur de la ville reprit ses droits et chacun s'éloigna en ayant en tête le saut prodigieux d'un petit garçon à l'air ébahi. Jamie ne sortant pas de son hébétement, ce fut Monty qui remit la lettre non-affranchie à la vielle dame. Cette dernière, également secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, bredouilla des remerciements. Puis, après s'être assurée que le petit garçon allait bien et un commentaire méprisant envers les conducteurs, elle reprit sa route.

Jack Frost posa une main bienveillante sur les cheveux châtain du garçon encore déboussolé. Ce dernier leva des yeux étonnés sur l'esprit de l'hiver.

- Jack ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Jamie ne s'inquiétait pas le moins de monde que les passants puissent le prendre pour un fou, ainsi à parler tout seul. A vrai dire, il était tellement sonné que peu lui importait ce que pensaient les autres de son comportement. A l'instant même, il avait besoin de paroles rassurantes. Et ce fut Jack le premier à les lui adresser.

- Une voiture a failli te faucher. Dis donc, si tu continues comme ça, je vais pas pouvoir te lâcher d'une semelle, déclara l'esprit de l'hiver sur le ton de plaisanterie

Cette remarqua arracha un sourire à Jamie mais il comprit aisément qu'il avait frôlé de peu un grave accident. Il déglutit tandis que l'esprit de l'hiver l'aidait à se relever. Monty vint à sa rencontre et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Le petit garçon blond remercia également Jack Frost de son intervention. Puis, les deux enfants lui expliquèrent qu'ils devaient déposés ce colis chez Monty. Ils semblaient fiers de leur tâche et Jack sourit face à leur torse bombé. Au moins, ne courait-il plus aucun danger. Enfin… le supposait-il. Il fronça les sourcils. De fait, comme il ne savait pas où en était l'étoile de Jamie, il préféra le suivre toute la journée. Il irait la nuit prochaine à la rencontre d'Etoile pour se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Alors qu'il allait s'envoler pour rattraper Jamie et son ami, il aperçut la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé qu'il avait bousculée, qui donc croyait en lui. Et donc le voyait. D'ailleurs, elle le fixait toujours de ses grands yeux gris étonnés. Par pur réflexe, Jack observa les passants autour de lui. Mais lorsque son regard retomba à nouveau sur la jeune femme, c'était bien lui qu'elle détaillait, bouche bée. Perplexe, Jack Frost se désigna du doigt pour lui demander si c'était bien lui que cela concernait. La mâchoire de la jeune femme s'en décrocha d'autant plus. Puis, alors qu'elle allait traverser, un jeune homme plus grand qu'elle de deux têtes, lui attrapa le bras. Il sembla lui raconter quelque chose de drôle, une blague vraisemblablement. Jack Frost, troublé, en profita pour s'éclipser. Lorsque la jeune femme aux cheveux roux foncé regarda à nouveau dans sa direction, il n'y avait plus personne. Avec une petite mine déçue, elle emboîta le pas au jeune homme qui l'accompagnait.

Le soir était tombé sur Burgess. Jamie était maintenant au lit, tout comme sa petite sœur. Madame Benett était repassée dans les chambres et avait veillé à ce que ses enfants soient confortablement installés. Pour l'instant, Jack Frost se persuada que Jamie ne craignait plus rien. Après un dernier regard, perché sur la branche donnant sur la chambre du petit garçon, l'esprit de l'hiver décida de monter voir Etoile. Les lacets de sable doré lui indiquèrent que le Marchand de Sable était dans le coin.

Porté par les vents, il alla à sa rencontre. Son ami le magicien était loin en altitude, s'activant pour son travail éternel sur son tapis de sable doré. Jack Frost lui demanda de l'amener à Etoile. Le magicien accepta et s'occupa de lui dès lors qu'il aurait finit sa tâche dans cette partie du monde. De ses mains, il créa deux motos de course. Amusé de sa création, il tendit avec entrain un casque en sable au jeune homme. Celui-ci le prit avec un petit sourire joueur. Maintenant que la journée était passée, il ressentait beaucoup moins de pression. Sans compter que les soucis et le tourment n'étaient pas trop la tasse de thé de Jack Frost. Il enfourcha gaiement son véhicule, et fit vrombir le moteur. Le Marchand de Sable fit de même et aussitôt une course dans l'atmosphère terrestre s'engagea. Entre éclat de rire et rugissement de moteur, les deux Gardiens n'hésitèrent pas à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues. D'autant plus que c'était tout à fait littéralement que Jack le faisait. Quand il ne créait pas de soudaines giboulées de neige. Néanmoins, le Marchand de Sable n'était pas plus aimable : il envoyait du sable dans les yeux bleu océan de Jack et mettait à mal sa trajectoire par des coups de fouet doré. Enfin, le premier à atteindre le champ d'étoile fut Jack. Il cria victoire et se dressa fièrement sur sa moto, levant les poings au ciel avant de rire à gorge déployé. Le Marchand de Sable arriva quelques secondes après.

Lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'édredon couleur de nuit, le magicien fit disparaître ses créations de sable. Ils allèrent à la rencontre de la créature aux cheveux ébène. Mais ils eurent beau parcourir de long en large l'édredon couleur de nuit, aucune trace d'Etoile. Jack Frost tapota nerveusement son bâton veiné de glace contre son épaule. C'était étrange. Etoile était toujours là. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il croisa le regard du Marchand de Sable. Ce dernier semblait totalement désorienté et perplexe. Il interrogea le jeune homme, des yeux pleins d'inquiétude. Jack Frost déglutit. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Etoile ne devait, ne pouvait et ne voulait certainement pas quitter les Bonnes Etoiles qu'elle devait aider. Le magicien dessina un point d'interrogation au-dessus de sa tête. Jack haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Après tout, celui qui connaissait le plus Etoile, c'était le petit homme de sable, pas l'esprit de l'hiver. Le jeune homme se gratta la tête. Puis, dans un soupir, il finit par proposer :

- Nord ?

Le magicien accepta sans grande conviction. De toute façon, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Etoile n'était pas là ce n'était pas ordinaire. Dans ce genre de situation, les Gardiens se retrouvaient toujours au pôle. Autant y aller cette fois aussi. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait un indice sur sa disparition. Les deux amis s'installèrent sur une raie de sable doré qui les mena jusqu'à l'atelier du Père Noël.

Quelques heures plutôt, l'homme imposant qu'était le Père Noël chantonnait, tout guilleret dans son atelier personnel. Il taillait la glace avec joie, dégustant un cookie ou deux entre deux créations de jouets. Les lutins tentaient plusieurs fois de lui dérober quelques biscuits mais, apparemment, Nord avait bel et bien des yeux et des oreilles partout. Dès qu'ils osaient poser une serait-ce qu'une main presque innocente dans l'assiette aux douceurs, le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche lançait un râle guttural. Les petits lutins se figeaient aussitôt et faisaient marche arrière, intimidés. Bien que ça ne le empêche pas le moins du monde de retenter leur chance quelques minutes après… Nord était ainsi affairé à créer un nouveau skate dont il déclinait les décorations lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de son atelier.

- Entrez, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, concentré

Un humanoïde fait de métal et de rouages d'horloge ouvrit la porte. Il était aussi grand que le Père Noël mais beaucoup plus fluet. Chargé d'organiser la paperasse et l'administratif de son maître, cet androïde était à la base une création de Nord. Néanmoins, s'il avait pu lui en donner l'apparence, il n'avait jamais pu lui donner l'essence même de l'humanité. Il restait cependant un majordome de confiance et un bras-droit très habile. Rien qu'au cliquetis qu'émirent les articulations de son bras, Nord le reconnut. Sans se détourner de son travail, il lui demanda :

- Djinni ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Les Vers Luisants sont là, maître.

Aussitôt, Nord se détourna de son travail.

- Quoi ? Vraiment ?

Djinni le lui confirma d'un bref hochement de tête. Nord passa une main agacée dans sa barbe qu'il lissait dans les moments d'anxieté. Il congédia son robot majordome. Il avisa les lutins qui tentaient à nouveau de s'emparer d'un cookie. Dès qu'ils s'aperçurent de son regard, ils effectuèrent quelques pas en arrière, un grand sourire qui se voulait innocent sur le visage. Nord leva les yeux au ciel et balaya l'air de la main. Qu'importe qu'ils les mangent, le Père Noël n'avait plus le temps pour les gourmandises maintenant.

Il grimpa dans son ascenseur et monta à l'étage le plus haut. Il parcourut à grand enjambée le couloir en direction du grand salon. Cette pièce accueillait tous les visiteurs. Il débarqua dans la salle en poussant brusquement les deux battants de porte en pin. Dans une immense cheminée de pierres ocre, un feu débordant de vigueur brûlait. Hormis le crépitement des flammes, aucun bruit ne s'élevait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les invités qui manquaient. Un petit cortège de pas moins de dix Vers Luisants décorés de divers chapeaux se tenait assis sur le sofa, impeccablement aligné. Ou peut-être étaient-ils debout…. Avec les Vers Luisants, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir. Même Nord ne savait pas faire la différence. Ils arboraient leur petit sourire innocent et enfantin mais le Père Noël ne s'y fit pas prendre. Chez les Vers Luisants, il fallait toujours regarder leurs yeux pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Pas leur expression générale. Et encore moins leur agréable et chaleureux sourire constant. De fait, leur regard était fermé et sévère. Ils venaient pour une affaire sérieuse. En effet, ils étaient les ambassadeurs de l'Homme de la Lune. Habitant du satellite terrestre, ils s'étaient occupés du monarque des légendes. Puis, quand celui-ci fut âgé, ils devinrent ses porte-paroles. C'était donc en réalité à eux que s'adressaient les Gardiens lorsqu'ils parlaient à l'Homme de la Lune. Mais ceci, seules quelques légendes étaient au courant. Pas même tous les Gardiens ne le savaient.

A côté du sofa où les Vers Luisants avaient pris place, deux autres, armés de petits pics, tout à fait inoffensif à taille humaine mais qui faisaient plus office de symbole qu'autre chose, encadraient la créature aux cheveux ébène parsemé d'argent brillant grâce aux flammes brûlantes de l'âtre. Son visage rond et pâle comme la Lune était inexpressif, et seul son regard rivé sur le sol dénotait un sentiment d'affliction. Nord se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

- Bienvenue chers amis, les salua-t-il avec son fort accent russe, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil favori, tout près de l'âtre. Un des Vers Luisants s'avança devant sa délégation.

- Au nom de l'Homme de la Lune, nous venons vous remettre la garde d'Etoile, Maîtresse des Bonnes Etoiles-Guides, condamnée à deux mois d'inactivité pour attentat volontaire au déséquilibre de la Destinée.

Nord cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, bouche bée. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il lissa sa barbe d'une main. Néanmoins, son air éberlué ne quittait pas son visage. Avait-il bien entendu ? Etoile ? Accusée ? Et à dire vrai, il s'était arrêté là pour l'écoute. Il avait été trop choqué d'entendre dans la même phrase le prénom de la créature aux cheveux ébène et une accusation. Cela lui semblait tout bonnement impossible.

- Accusée de… de quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il enfin quand la surprise daigna le libérer de son emprise

Le Ver Luisant soupira et remit droit son béret à l'aide d'une de ses petites pattes. Il affichait toujours son charmant sourire et répéta la peine incombée à la maîtresse des Bonnes Etoiles. Mais qu'importe combien le porte-parole de l'Homme de la Lune le répétait, toute cette histoire semblait absurde aux yeux de Nord. Il avisa alors la créature aux cheveux ébène. Elle restait silencieuse et parfaitement stoïque. Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche s'adressa par la suite aux Vers Luisants :

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous que je la garde, moi ?

- C'est la décision de l'Homme de la Lune.

- Mais plus particulièrement ? insista-t-il

Le Ver Luisant en chef soupira, ajusta son béret et récita :

- Bâtiment hautement sécurisé…

Nord bomba le torse. Il était fier de son Atelier. Les yétis faisaient un travail exceptionnel. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir créé une forteresse.

- … connaissance du combat en cas d'évasion…

Nord pouffa de rire. Une évasion ? Etoile ? Ah ah ! La bonne blague ! La pâle et frêle créature s'évadant : voilà une image que faisait bien rire le Père Noël.

- … et seul Gardien disponible.

Nord convint de la chose. Noël était passé. Pâques arrivait, de fait Bunny n'était pas disponible, et Fée et Sab' avait du travail à longueur de temps. Quant à Jack Frost… l'homme imposant réprima un nouvel éclat de rire : ce gamin serait bien plus à même de forcer Etoile à s'évader ! Il imaginait très bien la scène. Mais le Ver Luisant le rappela à la réalité :

- Nous vous la laissons. L'Homme de la Lune vous remercie pour votre serviabilité.

Et sans plus de formules de politesses, chacun des Vers Luisants attrapa son chapeau et sauta dedans. Aussitôt qu'ils furent retournés sur le satellite terrestre, les couvre-chefs disparurent dans un petit « plop ». Le grand salon redevint silencieux et seul le crépitement des flammes se faisaient entendre. Nord observa la créature aux cheveux ébène. Elle semblait s'être un peu détendue lorsque l'ambassade des Vers Luisants avait disparue. Elle contemplait le feu, le visage inexpressif. Elle ne semblait ni coupable, ni énervée. La preuve en était que ses cheveux restaient parfaitement immobiles le long de son frêle corps. En revanche, une petite lueur attristée persistait. Nord se racla la gorge et prit la parole lorsqu'il constata que la créature aux cheveux ébène demeurait silencieuse :

- Ca fait longtemps, ma petite Etoile. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je m'inquiète pour les étoiles.

- Oh ! Je vois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura l'homme imposant avec son fort accent, deux mois, ça va vite passer. Et puis, moi, je suis content de te voir ! Cela faisait si longtemps !

- Les années 60… murmura-t-elle

- Oui ! Grâce à toi et tes étoiles, nous avons révolutionné Noël !

Nord se retrouva dans l'embarras. Etoile ne semblait pas disposée à discuter. Il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'il s'était exactement passé mais il n'osait pas le lui demander de peur qu'elle n'entre dans une colère noire. La créature aux cheveux ébène était d'un naturel très calme, mais elle avait aussi sa part de susceptibilité, comme ses étoiles étaient sensibles. Mais à son grand étonnement, elle reprit la conversation.

- Je n'aime pas laisser les étoiles seules.

- Je te comprends. Imagines si je laissais mes lutins s'occuper de l'atelier ! Ah ! Quel bazar je retrouverai ! assura Nord sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Cependant, Etoile passa outre la remarque et poursuivit :

- Elles sont si fragiles. Et les humains… ils ont besoin d'un guide. Elles sont plus de sept milliards… elles ne vont jamais réussir à s'entendre pendant deux mois. Deux mois…

La créature aux cheveux ébène soupira. Elle posa une main lasse sur son front pâle. Nord se leva alors et vint lui proposer sa paume rugueuse.

- Accusée ou pas, ma petite Etoile, tu es mon invitée. Et mes invitées ont droit à leurs appartements. Allez, viens : suis-moi !

Etoile eut un petit sourire et posa sa petite main fine dans celle trois fois plus grosse du Père Noël. Elle le remercia dans un chuchotement. Puis, Nord guida son invité à travers les couloirs. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte quelconque. Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche fouilla un instant dans ses poches à la recherche de la clé. Lorsqu'il mit la main dessus, il l'extirpa fièrement et la remit à Etoile. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Eh ! C'est ta chambre, expliqua-t-il, tu entres ou pas, mais c'est toi qui dois choisir.

Elle sourit face à l'hospitalité du Père Noël. Elle inséra la clé dans la serrure et entra dans la chambre. Chambre qui serait la sienne pour les deux mois à venir. La pièce était spacieuse et bien aménagée, éclairée par une large fenêtre. Chaque détail rappelait Noël : les cerfs gravés dans le bois du manteau de cheminée, les fauteuils en velours rouge décoré de fleurs vert foncé, le lit en épicéa où étaient sculptées des forêts de sapins sous la neige. Nord se permit d'entrer. Il observa un instant le lit qui ne disposait que d'un drap pour l'instant. Puis, il alla ouvrir la penderie. Il en sortit un édredon couleur de nuit et l'étendit sur le matelas.

- Tu es ici chez toi, ma petite Etoile ! déclara-t-il enfin

Etoile fut gênée de l'attention que Nord lui portait. Après tout, elle était à juste titre coupable. Quand bien même l'homme imposant le voyait autrement, elle n'était pas une invitée mais bel et bien une condamnée. Et elle l'acceptait parfaitement. Elle avait dépassé le cadre de ses fonctions et était punie pour cela. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. Nord se frotta les mains content de lui et quitta la pièce. Avant qu'elle ne referme la porte après lui, elle lui glissa malicieusement :

- Je suis dix fois plus vieille que toi, je te rappelle, petit Nord.

Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche rit à gorge déployée. Etoile sourit. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit Nord partir, toujours aussi hilare, elle referma doucement la porte.

Une raie de sable doré vint se poser en pleine nuit dans la salle du globe de l'Atelier du Père Noël. Le yéti qui était alors en faction s'insurgea. Comment pouvait-on être aussi malpoli pour entrer chez les gens sans s'annoncer ! Cela dépassait le yéti qui marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa moustache. Lorsqu'il vit le Marchand de Sable et Jack Frost se poser, le yéti leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment ! Il n'y avait que cet infernal juvénile esprit de l'hiver pour essayer d'entrer dans l'Atelier sans y être invité. Le magicien de sable doré fit disparaître sa création et modela son chapeau melon. Il l'utilisa pour saluer le yéti en faction, qui grommelait dans sa moustache. Jack effectua un petit signe de la main.

- Salut, Phil.

Le yéti fit la moue et détourna le regard. Certes, Jack Frost était désormais un Gardien et avait le droit d'entrer dans l'Atelier, mais ça n'empêchait pas Phil d'avoir encore de la méfiance envers le jeune homme. Quand bien même il était Gardien, il faisait toujours des farces. Et le yéti s'était promis de ne pas s'y laisser prendre.

- On cherche Nord, déclara Jack

Phil soupira. C'étaient bien parce qu'ils étaient Gardiens qu'il acceptait d'accéder à leur demande. Il leur fit signe d'une main poilue de le suivre. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à se retrouver devant l'atelier personnel du Père Noël. De la musique russe, dont le son était étouffé par les murs épais, résonnait. On entendait également le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche chantonner avec entrain. On percevait également quelques coups de burins et des bruits de glace brisée. Le yéti frappa à la porte. On râla, éteignit la musique et vint ouvrir.

- Rah ! Qui me dérange en pleine nu…

Sa phrase se coupa net lorsqu'il découvrit le jeune homme, accompagné de son bâton veiné de glace, et son vieil ami le magicien de sable. Il ouvrit la porte en grand et s'exclama gaiement avec son fort accent russe :

- Ah ! Ah ! Sab' ! Jack ! Quel bonheur de vous voir ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

Jack prit d'office la parole, considérant qu'il serait plus difficile pour le Marchand de Sable de se faire comprendre. Il en avait fait l'expérience. Et deviner des rébus en pleine nuit n'était pas la chose la plus agréable.

- Est-ce que tu aurais des nouvelles d'Etoile ?

- Si j'ai des nouvelles d'elle ? Ah, mais oui ! Elle est ici !

Jack et le magicien ouvrirent de grands yeux stupéfaits. Alors, ça, pour être un indice… c'était un véritable coup de chance, oui ! Les deux amis s'observèrent et revinrent sur Nord, main sur les hanches, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils restèrent ainsi pantois. Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans leurs esprits. Mais pourquoi Etoile était-elle ici ? Pourquoi ne les avait-elle pas prévenus ? Sans compter le fait que Jack attendait toujours ses réponses quant à Jamie. Alors qu'ils étaient encore sous le coup de la surprise, Nord balaya l'air de la main. Il congédia Phil, qui reprit ses fonctions en bougonnant dans sa moustache. Le Père Noël délaissa sa création en cours, referma la porte de son atelier personnel et prit par les épaules ses deux amis Gardiens. Il les mena aux étages supérieurs. Jack finit par poser la question qui taraudait son esprit comme celui du magicien de sable :

- Pourquoi Etoile est-elle ici ?

Nord lissa sa barbe blanche.

- Oh… elle accusée d'avoir perturbé le Destin et en tant que sanction, elle est destituée de ses fonctions pour les deux prochains mois.

Son ton était soudain plus sombre et sérieux. Il soupira même. Jack Frost fronça les sourcils. Etoile était une légende très consciencieuse et rigoureuse. En quoi aurait-elle entravé le Destin ? Cela lui semblait absurde. Elle lui avait même tenu tête alors qu'il persistait à savoir ce qui se passait, lors de l'état d'urgence de la nuit dernière. Il avait néanmoins réussi à lui soutirer une information… Jack se frappa le front de la paume. Il se maudit intérieurement.

- C'est ma faute, si Etoile est accusée, affirma-t-il alors que les trois Gardiens arrivaient devant la chambre de la créature aux cheveux couleur ébène

Le Marchand de Sable et le Père Noël le dévisagèrent avant de s'interroger tous deux du regard. Nord frappa à la porte tandis qu'un point d'interrogation s'affichait au-dessus de la tête du magicien de sable doré. Jack ouvrit la bouche pour leur expliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit, surprenant les trois Gardiens. La créature aux cheveux ébène les détailla, une légère surprise sur le visage. Nord reprit son aspect jovial et s'exclama :

- Ah ! Ma petite Etoile ! Jack et Sab' voulaient te parler apparemment.

- Oh. Je vois.

Elle s'écarta et leur fit signe d'entrer d'un geste élégant. Puis, elle referma et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils de velours rouge, près du petit feu qu'elle avait allumé quelques temps plus tôt. Longtemps, le silence perdura. Jack culpabilisait désormais. Nord ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire et ne savait, de fait, pas quoi dire. Quant à Sab', il était muet : impossible pour lui de rompre le silence. A moins d'avoir un lutin à porter de main…

- Je… je suis désolé, finit par bredouiller Jack, triturant nerveusement son bâton veiné de glace

Le visage rond et pâle comme la Lune d'Etoile le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

- Désolé de quoi ? Tu n'as rien fait.

Elle contempla un instant les flammes dansant dans l'âtre. Puis, elle reprit d'un ton emprunt de douceur, accompagné d'un petit sourire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle brille de nouveau.

Ce fut au tour de Jack de la dévisager. C'était une question de moins dans son esprit. Il se sentit soulagé pour Jamie. Néanmoins, la nouvelle de la condamnation d'Etoile lui causait du souci. Il lui rappela que c'était lui qui était allé sauver Jamie. Pas elle. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec ça. La créature aux cheveux ébène réprima un petit rire. Elle demanda alors à son vieil ami le Marchand de Sable et au Père Noël de bien vouloir les laisser seuls. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, elle se leva et fit face au jeune homme.

- Tu n'es en rien responsable dans cette affaire, Jack Frost, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix ferme mais tendre, c'est moi qui t'ais indiqué par des moyens détournés qu'il s'agissait de Jamie. Je savais ce que j'encourais. Je ne regrette absolument rien. Crois-moi.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus.

- Mais… si tu savais… pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Nous avons un point commun, Jack, expliqua Etoile, nous ne supportons pas la perte des êtres que nous chérissons. Quand Sab' t'a amené chez moi, la première fois, je ne t'ai pas reconnu. Mais quand j'ai entendu ton prénom, je me suis souvenu d'un petit garçon. Un petit garçon de Burgess qui t'aime beaucoup, Jack. Tu comptes autant pour lui qu'il compte pour toi. Je l'ai bien vu dans les souvenirs de Jamie après la mort de son grand-père.

Elle s'arrêta un instant. Elle se détourna de Jack et s'en alla vers la fenêtre. Puis, elle inspira profondément avant de reprendre :

- J'ai bel et bien failli à mes fonctions avant même que l'étoile de Jamie ne faiblisse.

Jack s'approcha d'elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis attachée à lui car tu y étais attaché. Sais-tu pourquoi je ne dois, ne peut ni ne veut descendre sur la terre ferme ? Parce que je me lierais irrémédiablement à des humains. Mon travail se limite à aider les Bonnes Etoiles afin qu'elles guident les humains. En aucun cas, nous n'avons le droit d'interférer avec le Destin. Nous offrons juste des opportunités. Mais en l'espace de quelques nuits, Jack, tu es devenu quelqu'un d'important pour moi. Et je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir effondré si ce petit venait à disparaître trop tôt. J'ai non seulement changé son destin, mais aussi celui de multiples personnes.

Elle se tut. Elle contempla le paysage enneigé dont l'horizon était imperceptible, couvert par la barrière légendaire qui occultait à la vue de tous l'Atelier du Père Noël. Son regard se perdit dans la forêt de conifères. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le jeune homme venir se poser à ses côtés. Il s'appuya sur son bâton, une main dans la poche ventral de son sweat. Puis, gêné, il bredouilla :

- Merci.

La créature aux cheveux ébène eut un petit sourire. Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers lui et planta son regard dans les yeux bleu océan du jeune homme. Il constata alors pour la première fois que ses yeux étaient noirs comme la nuit, parsemé de paillettes d'or, mais sans aucune présence de blanc.

- Je te demanderai juste une chose, confessa Etoile

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Les gens vont devoir vivre sans leur guide pendant deux mois. Occupe-toi bien d'eux. S'il te plaît.

Jack eut un petit sourire. Il s'envola et alla se percher sur le manteau de la cheminée, preuve qu'il se sentait plus léger, même si tout n'était pas réglé. Puis, il répliqua sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Oh la ! Tu me confies la planète entière, là !

- Il faut croire. Mais Sab' m'a raconté comment tu l'avais sauvé.

Un sourire en coin s'imprima sur le visage du jeune homme, pas peu fier de son acte. Il observa Etoile. La créature aux cheveux ébène avait une main posée sur le verre, le regard rivé vers le ciel. Elle cherchait surement à voir son champ d'étoiles. Les astres fragiles et sensibles lui manquaient surement. Après tout, elle était faite pour être auprès des bonnes étoiles. Il attrapa son bâton courbé et le pointa vers la vitre. Aussitôt, une énorme étoile de givre apparut. Etoile fut si surprise qu'elle fit un pas en arrière. Puis, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage rond et pâle comme la Lune. Elle caressa les branches froides de l'astre. Deux mois. Cela pouvait être très long.

Une semaine et demie s'était écoulées depuis l'arrestation d'Etoile. Le printemps prenait peu à peu la place. La neige de Jack Frost se retirait petit à petit pour laisser apparaître les premières touches de gazon. Les bourgeons naissaient sur les branches. Les températures se faisaient plus douces. Enfin… partout, sauf aux pôles. Etoile observait le duvet blanc au dehors. Elle reposa sa tasse de thé dans sa soucoupe. Bien que les étoiles lui manquent toujours, elle ne s'ennuyait pas. Quelque part, elle pouvait ainsi profiter de vacances, aussi forcées soient-elles. De toute façon, tant que le Père Noël l'avait en charge, aucune geôle ne lui apparaîtrait comme une véritable prison. La créature aux cheveux ébène se promenait à son aise, errait d'étage en étage. Nord ne lui avait imposé qu'une seule règle : le laisser travailler en paix. Elle avait le droit de parcourir tous les couloirs, de visiter les fabriques, de s'installer dans la bibliothèque ou les salons. Elle n'avait bien évidemment pas le droit de sortir, conformément à sa sanction, mais qu'importe : il y avait tant de choses à voir dans l'Atelier du Père Noël. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-elle

Le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche passa le pas de la porte, un large sourire fendant son visage.

- Bonjour, ma petite Etoile, la salua-t-il de son fort accent russe

Il avait avec lui un parchemin enrubanné. Il la lui tendit.

- Tiens. C'est pour toi. C'est de la part de l'Homme de la Lune.

Perplexe, Etoile se leva et attrapa le rouleau. Elle ôta le joli ruban argent. C'était une lettre manuscrite signée de la main du monarque des légendes. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur à chaque mot qu'elle lisait. Elle interrogea Nord du regard mais celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'innocence. Elle relut une deuxième fois la lettre. L'Homme de la Lune lui expliquait que Jack Frost s'était longuement entretenu avec lui. Ils avaient longtemps débattu et l'esprit de l'hiver avait défendu Etoile chaque soir, harcelant l'Homme de la Lune. Ce dernier s'était résigné et avait reconsidéré la sanction de la Maîtresse des Bonnes Etoiles-Guides. Dans un mois seulement, à peine, elle retrouverait ses chères étoiles. Etoile s'arrêta plusieurs fois sur ces derniers mots. Puis, elle s'affala sur son fauteuil.

- Il semblerait que tu ais une Bonne Etoile, toi aussi, déclara Nord

Elle leva des yeux légèrement déboussolée vers lui. Il lui fit un clin d'œil entendu. Elle sourit alors et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la lettre. Quel comble ! Mais oui, c'était bien vrai. Elle avait une Bonne Etoile. Une étoile aux cheveux blancs.

* * *

**_Fin !_**

_**Disclaimer (plus complet) :**_ _l'univers des Légendes(et notamment Djinni et les Vers Luisants) **© William Joyce**, Les Cinq Légendes**©Dreamworks**, Etoile**©moi-même**_


End file.
